El super diccionario de Seiya
by Athena Chibi
Summary: es una adaptacion de el super diccionario de goku. Saori se llevara una gran sorpresa por parte de su marido Seiya.


**El súper diccionario de Seiya****: .12**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no soy dueña de Saint Seiya ni ninguno de sus personajes… el argumento no es mío es de ooOO - TheCrazyPixieGirl - OOoo quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su fic. Juro que no te defraudare linda. Ahora si el fic.**

**Aclaraciones: Sasha y Alone son hijos de Seiya y Saori y Tenma es novio de Sasha**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O**

Saori miraba sorprendida a Seiya, ya llevaba más de dos días sentado en el escritorio de Alone con un lápiz entre los dedos y una cara de suma concentración, mientras unas cuantas bolas de papel fuertemente arrugadas con "ideas fallidas" en su interior se dispersaban por el suelo de toda la habitación. Ella no se había atrevido a molestarlo, pues era la primera vez que observaba a Seiya hacer algo como esto.

¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? ¡Seiya Kido sentado en una silla con una mesa delante y no estar comiendo!... ¡sino mas bien pensando! Un sentimiento de orgullo floreció en la pelimorada al pensar que su marido algún día también podría convertirse en un erudito al igual que sus hijos. ¡qué felicidad!

-¡Ya lo tengo!- grito Seiya emocionado mientras daba un salto de su silla. Su sonrisa enigmática no paraba de crecer mientras observaba su obra maestra una y otra vez.

-¿Qué ocurre Seiya?- le pregunto Saori confundida mientras intentaba echar un vistazo a los papeles que tenía su marido entre las manos. El la vio y se acerco a ella en una fracción de segundo asustándola brevemente.

-¡Saori, lo termine por fin!- anuncio contento y eso solo aumento la confusión de la pelimorada.

-¿el qué?-

-bueno… ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos de pequeños en la mansión Kido?- le preguntó y ella asintió.

-hum si ¿Por qué?-

-bueno, supongo que recordaras también que yo no sabía el significado de las palabras "tomar esposa" y pensaba que se trataba de comer- ella bajo la cabeza con una mirada de disgusto.

-sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente- dijo triste y el la miro contento.

-¡bueno, descubrí que tomar esposa era algo infinitas veces mejor que comer!- dijo para aumentar el ánimo de su esposa. Y lo consiguió, el había conseguido borrar su mirada triste para reemplazarla por una de felicidad –bueno, el caso es que yo no sabía el significado real de muchas palabras. Simplemente relacionaba la palabra con la acción a la que se parecía. Como tomar esposa por ejemplo que se parece a comer.-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?- le pregunto impaciente y el sonrió tendiéndole la hoja.

-he escrito un diccionario con todas las palabras con las que me confundía… es muy eficaz- dijo mientras ella agarraba la hoja y la examinaba con suspicacia –léelo-

-de acuerdo…-

**El súper diccionario de Seiya: **Saori no pudo evitar alzar una ceja con el "original" nombre del diccionario y prosiguió con su lectura…

**BECERRO:** Que ve u observa una loma o colina.  
**BERMUDAS: **Observar a las que no hablan.  
**TELEPATÍA: **Aparato de TV pa tu tía.  
**TELÓN: **Tela de 50 metros cuadrados o más.  
**ANÓMALO:** Hemorroides.  
**BERRO:** Bastor Aleban.  
**BARBARISMO: **Colección exagerada de muñecas barbie.  
**POLINESIA: **Mujer Policía que no entiende explicaciones.  
**CHINCHILLA:** Auchenchia de un objeto para chentarche.  
**DIADEMAS: **Veintinueve de febrero.  
**DILEMAS: **Háblale más.  
**MANIFIESTA:** Fiesta de cacahuetes.  
**MEOLLO: **Me escucho.  
**ATIBORRARTE:** Desaparecerte.  
**CACAREO: **Excremento del preso.  
**CACHIVACHE: **Pequeño hoyo en el pavimento que está a punto de convertirse en vache.  
**ELECCIÓN: **Lo que expelimenta un oliental al vel una película polno.  
**ENDOSCOPIO: **Prepararse para todos los exámenes, excepto dos, pos copió.  
**ENVERGADURA: **Lugar de la anatomía humana (o de dioses) masculina en dónde se colocan los condones.

-¡Seiya!- chillo Saori al leer la última estrofa.

-ehhh bueno, mi diccionario, mis palabras mis significados… sigue leyendo- le dijo un poco avergonzado y ella prosiguió con su lectura un tanto desconfiada.

**NITRATO: **Ni lo intento.  
**NUEVAMENTE:** Cerebro sin usar.  
**TALENTO: **No ta rápido.  
**ESGUINCE:** Gatorce más Uno..  
**ESMALTE:** Ni lune ni miélcole.  
**INESTABLE: **Mesa inglesa de Inés.  
**ONDEANDO:**¿'Ónde 'toy?

**ONDEANDA:**¿'Ónde 'ta?  
**SORPRENDIDA:** Monja en llamas

**GRACIOSO: **darle las gracias a un oso

Saori levantó la mirada de la hoja lentamente mientras sus esperanzas de que su marido se convirtiese en un erudito se esfumaban por la ventana ¡ese diccionario ni siquiera tenía las palabras en orden alfabético!... bueno, pero siendo Seiya… no estaba tan mal, aparte que sería mucho pedir que se aprendiese el abecedario.

-¿y bien?- le pregunto su marido impaciente y Saori comenzó a reírse.

-no te niego que es ingenioso ¿pero de verdad tu creías que esas palabras significaban en realidad esto en tu juventud?- el asintió como si fuese evidente. –Oh Seiya- ella volvió a reírse – lamento decirte esto…pero no creo que _nadie_ vaya a utilizar este diccionario nunca… lo siento- dijo intentando controlar su risa y en ese momento entro una adolescente Sasha con un largo vestido puesto y báculo en mano y se cayó al pisar una madera en el suelo mal colocada.

-OUCH! Papá creo que tendrás que arreglar el **CACHIVACHE **del piso.- dijo mientras se levantaba y la cara de Saori se contrajo de miedo.

-Sasha…-

-¿si mama?-

-¿cuánto son 14+1?-

-esa es fácil mama **ESGUINCE**- respondió – por cierto mama hoy **ESMALTE **y como mañana es fiesta no hay clases ¿puedo ir a casa de Tenma y decirle que tiene un **NUEVAMENTE **por pensar que podríamos utilizar la sala patriarcal sin que se de cuenta el patriarca en lo que no está?... yyyy ¿**ONDEANDA **Alone?-

-¿así que nadie lo iba a necesitar eh?- preguntó Seiya con una mirada de superioridad.

-Seiya- comenzó la pelimorada lentamente.

-¿si Saori?- le pregunto confuso y ella lo miro sumamente enfadada.

-¡**ATIBORRARTE **Seiya!-

-de acuerdo Saori- dijo feliz mientras se dirigía a la nevera dispuesto a atiborrarse de comida.

-Mamá se veía molesta, no crees papá- preguntó Sasha a su padre cuando llegó con él a la cocina.

-Naa al rato se le pasa no te preocupes… por cierto gracias por ayudarme y enseñarle a tu madre que alguien necesitará este diccionario- dijo Seiya sonriéndole a su hija menor y preparándose un sándwich.

-Gracias a ti que nos ayudaste dándonos dinero y convenciendo a mamá de que les diera vacaciones a los caballeros dorados para que no arruinaran la fiesta de este fin de semana ¿verdad Tenma?- pregunto a un chico castaño muy parecido a su padre.

-Por supuesto que si Sasha- dijo al tiempo de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Cuídate Tenma una cosa es que yo te acepte como novio de mi hija y otra muy diferente es que Alone lo acepte- le dijo burlonamente Seiya haciendo sudar frío a Sasha y Tenma.

-Eso es lo que más odio de ser la hija menor-dijo Sasha llevándose una mano al pecho de forma mártir pero luego los tres se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

Si a mi parecer tendrán una buena noche todos en el Santuario.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Espero que les haya gustado este one-short! Comenten…**

**Besos .12 o como muchos me conocen Andrea-Chan.**


End file.
